Winlist
As of Updated: Friday, December 14 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Jumanji: Welcome To The Jungle Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Hart star in which 2017 film, a sequel to the 1995 film starring Robin Williams? Bookworm 39 Years Old In the 2017 book "All Grown Up" how old is main character, Andrea? Classic Rock The Blue Velvets What was Creedence Clearwater Revival's original name? Get Your Game On Lucky Chloe Which of these is an actual character in "Tekken 7"? Healthy Knowledge Heart Specialist What sort of medical specialist is a cardiologist? Sports Trivia Stanford At which school did 2017 NFL first round draft pick Solomon Thomas play college football? Superhero Trivia Justice League Which 2017 film features DC Comic superheroes teaming up to face the Apokoliptian General, Steppenwolf? TV Trivia Robert Ford In the TV series, what is the name of the founder and creative director of "Westworld"? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ *Knott's Merry Farm Week!: SLEIGH BELLS *Friday At Work Freebie: ILLUSION *12/07 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: KNOTT'S MERRY FARM *12/10 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MINDFREAK *12/14 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: FREE GAS ----Contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Criss Angel MINDFREAK® Ends: 12/15/2018 4:10 PM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 12/18/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 worth of treatment * from Foothill Surgical Associates Ends: 12/19/2018 12:05 PM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/ *Daily Bonus Code: PRANCER *12/06 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: FIGHT FOR YOUR LIGHTS *12/13 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MEGA-CRUISE ----Contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Movies on Tap featuring Die Hard Ends: 12/16/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *The Growlers Ends: 12/17/2018 8:00 AM PT *$50 Kevin's Jewelers Gift Card Ends: 12/17/2018 8:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 12/18/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *Fight for your Lights! Ends: 12/21/2018 05:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *WAR at Star of Desert Arena in Primm, Nevada! 12pm Rriday December 7th Ends: 1/10/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = ?' * 9am = '? * Noon = ?' * 3pm = '? ----contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Enter To Win REO Speedwagon's Classic Christmas Album, "Not So Silent Night!" Ends: 12/16/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 12/18/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win $1k each week for Christmas on Us! ' Ends: 12/25/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends:: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter To Win 4 Mammoth Lift Tickets for you and 3 of your friends to ski and ride Mammoth Mountain, California's Favorite Big Mountain resort Ends: 02/09/2019 11:59 PM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?''' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Universal Studios Hollywood * Ends: 12/16/2018 11:59 PM PT *Flightdeck * "Flight Pass" gift certificate Ends: 12/16/2018 11:59 PM PT *Hootie & The Blowfish * with Barenaked Ladies either at the FivePoint Amphitheater on Sunday, June 23rd or at the Hollywood Bowl on Tuesday, June 25th. Ends: 12/16/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Brothers Osborne' * at The Novo on Wednesday, April 3rd Ends: 12/16/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Brett Young The Novo' * on Saturday, March 23rd Ends: 12/16/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 12/18/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *Letters to Santa Ends: 12/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' * Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend ----contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 12/18/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win $1k each week for Christmas on Us!' Ends: 12/25/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT KTTV Fox 11 Good Day LA's Disneyland Holiday Giveaway *'?' enter at myfoxla.secondstreetapp.com/Disneyland-Getaway/ iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Currently unavailable. 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 This promotion is now over. Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'?' & ?''' KOST 103.5 Holiday Kick-Off private Party 12/06 at Disney California Adventure® **?' text to 515151 or ktla.com/giftcard *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ **'?' KCAL9 Evening News Contest (10pm-11pm): Celebrate the Holidays at DISNEYLAND® Resort. *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ **'?' Getaway to the Disneyland Resort *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)